


when you like one (1) elf and you don't know what to do about it

by r_andomstuff



Series: Gren's adventures in "We're just bros" land [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, oh the pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_andomstuff/pseuds/r_andomstuff
Summary: Gren escapes from the castle, Runaan has been a coin for weeks but he's finally out.They'd grown close okay? But they did it while Runaan was in a coin and Gren doesn't know how to act around a tall, handsome elf.Maybe he should just go to sleep instead of overthinking things.





	when you like one (1) elf and you don't know what to do about it

Gren has killed elves, almost as many as the number of humans Runaan has killed, so you can see the problem there.

 How many of those killed by one knew the other? Were friends with the other? Shared a meal before a fight, with the other? Probably too many. Even just one would be too many, in Gren’s eyes, and he’s sure Runaan would think the same.

 But it’s been weeks since that time when they escaped the castle, weeks in which they got to know each other, see the other in a different light than the assassin and the soldier, and looking at Runaan’s sleeping face, knowing him… Gren still sees the assassin, but he also sees a softer side of him, one that he never allows others to see.

 And yet he, a human, gained his trust. A human who has all the good reasons to want him dead.

 Gren wants him alive though.

 He has seen Runaan’s gaze harden whenever Rayla was brought up, and at first he had thought it was because she had disobeyed the orders, ruined the mission, but then… Then he learned that Rayla was four when they met, that she learned fast, that she was shy and scared to make the wrong choice but that she always strived to give her best. And that she had a soft spot for baby animals and moonberry juice but was scared of water and worms.

 He had only known Rayla for a few days, talked to her twice maybe, and yet he knew all of that about her. And more.

 Runaan had been scared for Rayla, Rayla who was in human territory, by herself, at risk of losing a hand, surrounded by humans, human kids that, even if they wanted to, wouldn’t be able to protect her. And Runaan knew how cruel humans could become where elves were concerned.

 “We’re not monsters, you know?” he told him once.

 “Neither are we, though that’s what you keep teaching your children” was Runaan’s reply.

 Fair point.

-

Gren turns on his side to take a better look at the elf’s face, his eyelashes gently touch his cheeks, fluttering from time to time because of a dream he must be having, and when they do his breath comes just a tad bit faster and his nose scrunches up in cute way.

 Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

 Gosh the Commander would  _so_ make fun of him, and he would die. Slowly. Of embarassment.

 He hides his face in the pillow they share and if his cheeks are as red as a stupid tomato no one needs to know and no one will because he’s going to sleep now.

 Hopefully he’ll never need to wake up ever again.

 And face that his elf _something_ is attractive.

  _I should stop thinking about this, fuck me_ , is the last thing he thinks before being lulled to sleep by the steady breathing at his side.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is honestly, I just had in my mind Gren and Runaan (as a coin of course) leaving the castle and start looking for Rayla and the princes, when they find them they also find Claudia and Soren and oh no Lord Viren, these kids are actually smart and sort things out by talking, so basically Claudia takes Runaan out of the coin and saves his arm, Gren has the revelation that the elf in the coin is tall and cute and has an existential crisis. That’s it. Really.


End file.
